A Reincounter
by Jagger3
Summary: With Stein acting as the new teacher in the DWMA, it stirs up old memories for Spirit and the mad doctor. Will they be able to fix the wrong? Or will they just grow even further apart? Rated M for language and yaoi!


It had been ten years since Stein had been Spirit's meister. They had come to some sort of silent agreement to ignore why they'd split up in the first place. The cover up, of course, was Spirit becoming Maka's mother's weapon. But that was complete bullshit. Shinigami-sama had no idea about what had happened. So, when he hired Stein to be the new teacher in Maka's school, he had no idea what it would cause.

Spirit was happily frisking though the hallway, his mind on last night's party. It had been wonderful; booze and women everywhere! The red head allowed himself a goofy grin as he approached Maka's class. His darling Maka! He wondered how she was doing with her new teacher. The death scythe reached to open the door and paused, a warning shudder crawling down his spine. He knew that feeling; one that usually told him to run the other direction as fast as he could. Spirit frowned, his good mood evaporating, was something wrong in there? Was Maka in trouble? He pressed his ear against the door and heard the normal calm mutterings of the class. Still slightly wary, he opened the door.

Nobody noticed him at first, so he surveyed the class leisurely, his eyes resting on a scowling blond girl; his darling Maka. He smiled and let his eyes roam to the front of the class. The new teacher was sitting backwards on a rolling desk chair, his chin resting on the patched up back, and his right hand lazily turning a massive bolt that ran though his silver hair. The teacher's glasses flashed and he straightened up, revealing stitched together clothes and a mauled looking lab coat. For a moment they locked eyes, shock reflecting in both of them, and then Spirit whipped around on his heel and raced out of there.

The entire affair had taken less than 30 seconds.

Maka frowned, "Sensei, what was that?"

Stein's eyes remained fixated on the door, "The wind, Maka…nothing more." He stood and smiled serenely at the class, "Free time until I come back." The doctor then breezed out of the room.

Spirit flew down the corridor, shoving past people in his haste. Only once he'd reached the roof of the academy did he allow himself a quick breath. What was HE doing here! Spirit wheezed and clutched the rail for support, his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

"My my, you look rather worn out old friend."A voice chided from the shadows.

Spirit let out a rather manly shriek and jerked around, facing the source of the voice, "What are you doing here?"

Stein stepped out from the shadows and lit a cigarette, exhaling a plume of smoke, "Smoking."

The red head glared and straightened up, glancing over the rail at the ground below. He might survive that fall… "You know what I mean."Spirit growled, holding his voice in careful check.

The mad doctor sighed and twisted his bolt slowly, sending shivers down Spirit's flesh, "Teaching. Shinigami-sama asked me to substitute in for awhile." He cocked his head and flicked his cigarette off the roof, watching his flip down to the ground.

Spirit's eyes never left the doctor's form, "Oh…"

They stood in silence for a while, the sun chuckling at them from above, until Stein sighed, "Still sore about what happened?"

Spirit tensed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do." Stein murmured, his eyes raking over Spirit's body with a clouded expression.

The death scythe backed away but the doctor made no move to follow, "Why are you doing this. We…that is I…just don't bring that up ok?" He felt himself grow hot under his suit from his old meister's gaze, but he held his chin up and stared back.

Stein looked out over the railing and leaned on it, his hair moving slightly in the light breeze, "If it bothers you that much…"

The bell rang, shocking the pair out of their tense bubble. Stein straightened up and brushed off his lab coat, "Excuse me, I have a class to teach." He snipped coldly, and whisked off down the stairs.

Spirit watched him go and then sunk down to his haunches, gripping his hair in his hands, "God…" He moaned, rocking back and forth, "Why…why is he here!"

A few days passed, neither man talking to each other. When they passed each other in the hall they'd nod politely and then carry on their business. Everyone noticed the odd static between the two, but everyone was too terrified of Stein to ask, and nobody wanted to bother Spirit when he looked on the border line of having a nervous breakdown. A week passed and the tension amounted so that when they were in the same room with each other the air itself was suffocating. Finally; a student reported it to Shinigami-sama, and they were both called in.

Shinigami-sama had figured the student was over exaggerating, and that Stein was just being his usual creepy self and death scythe was being a drama queen. But as they entered the room he was surrounded by waves of hostility, fear, and something he couldn't quite recognize. "You must work out whatever is bothering you!" He chided, waving his enormous hand around for emphasis, "Work it out and don't come back until you do!"

Stein and Spirit found themselves standing in a vacated classroom after hours, staring each other down, neither of them wanting to be the first to speak.

"This is ridicules." Stein finally said, striding around the desk and plopping down in his chair, "It already happened and there's nothing we can do about it." The words only seemed to thicken the air between them.

Spirit brushed his blood colored locks from his face and sat on the edge of the desk, closest to the door, and didn't speak.

The doctor glared silently at his old weapon, the sun sinking and bathing the room in red. "What. What is your issue here?" He finally asked, his voice frigid and sharp.

Death scythe winced visibly, "How…how much do you remember…of that day?"

Stein slumped in his chair and rested his chin on the patched seat back, "A lot. I remember practically everything…like it was yesterday."

"Do you regret it?" Spirit asked, his voice bitter.

Stein blinked and looked at Spirit's back. After a second he slowly took off his glasses and polished them on his lab coat, "No. Well," He paused, "Yes, I regret one thing."

Spirit didn't move, his eyes trained on the door, "Oh?"

The doctor stood silently and walked around the desk, placing a tentative hand softly on Spirit's shoulder, "I regret letting you leave like that."

The red haired man's eyes flew open in shock and he looked around at his old meister, both of them reminiscing that day.

It was ten years ago, Spirit had come barging through Stein's front door, clothes tattered, scraped up and bloody, sobbing out to his meister how the world could be so cruel. Stein had been bemused as to what had brought that on and comforted his weapon as it wailed into his shoulder. They had always been attached to each other; their soul wave lengths were in perfect sync, but it was something far deeper that drew them. The comforting had led to cuddling, Spirit clinging to his meister's stitched up coat helplessly as Stein held him. It was rare moments of tenderness like that which made Spirit love his meister. But that night they took it too far. It had been forbidden back then to be involved with one's weapon like that, but they both were always allowed to bend the rules. But that night they destroyed the rules with each other. The following day, when they realized what they had done, Stein shrugged it off. Spirit had taken it the wrong way and left forever.

"Why did you leave?" Stein asked quietly, watching the sleeping sun sink below the earth.

Spirit bit his lip, "Remember what you said? I was shocked that we actually…you know. But you just brushed it off. Like it was nothing, just some stupid experiment that you did and then threw it away." Each word grew bitter as it left Spirit's mouth.

Stein fiddled with his bolt, "Experiment huh?" He grinned and pressed his mouth to Spirit's ear, breathing the words, "What makes you think you mean that to me?" He traced his other hand down Spirit's tie, "The rule was nothing, and even the penalty meant nothing, after what we did."

The red head shivered longingly, gripping the sides of the desk, "I…enjoyed breaking that rule with you."

Stein smiled and moved in front of Spirit, pressing against him with a leering grin, "Want to break it again?"

"Yeah." Spirit breathed, reaching up and wrapping his arms around the doctor, dragging him into a kiss.

Ten years…ten years and Spirit still tasted amazing. Stein deepened the kiss, craving the forbidden taste of his old weapon. Their lips moved in silent harmony, becoming desperate and needy as they remembered how much they'd missed it. Stein's hands found the tie and it was tugged off immediately, before sliding up under Spirit's shirt, caressing his chest and the small scars he found there.

Spirit arching into the touch, breaking the kiss, and keening for more, he craved the doctor's touches like a drug, a drug he'd been denying himself for ten years. He impatiently yanked off his shirt and reached for Stein's coat, pushing it off his shoulders and watching it pool to the floor. He groaned as Stein bit him on the collar bone, twining his hand in the short silver threads to keep him there, silently begging for more.

The doctor complied, tracing his tongue down a scar right over the weapon's heart and then sinking his teeth into the puckered flesh, making an X over the beating organ. Spirit cried out softly as Stein continued his assault, his breathing becoming labored as his pants were undone and pulled off. Stein tugged his own shirt off and tossed it to the ground before latching onto Spirit's lips. This kiss was slower, sending electric tingles through the pair of them. Spirit held on to Stein's shoulders and held him close, pressing their heated skin together. Stein slid his arms around Spirit and hugged him to his body, feeling the fast beating of their hearts, always in sync. He nipped the red head's jaw and then smoothed his tongue over the small mark, his need increasing with every moan and whimper Spirit gave him.

It felt so good, Spirit's foggy mind processed, the feel of Stein's skin against his own, his lips, his touch, his taste, all of it. The doctor was being so gentle that it turned Spirit's body to mush. It was rare moments of tenderness like these which made Spirit love his meister. He smiled at the familiar thought and arched into the doctor's caress, the lithe fingers trailing over his package in the white boxers. He groaned and felt his hand slip, knocking a stack of papers from the desk onto the floor.

Stein smirked and pushed Spirit away, reaching behind him and shoving everything off the desk. It crashed to the floor as the doctor pushed Spirit further on the desk and climbed after him. He shoved Spirit onto the desk's surface and crouched over him, drinking in the sight of the expression his weapon was wearing; a mix of passionate lust and defiance. It turned the doctor on like a switch. He kissed him forcefully, shoving his tongue into Spirit's mouth where it was eagerly accepted by a rival tongue.

Spirit moaned heavily and arched his hips into Stein's pants, sinking his fingers into the waist line of said pants and tugged on them impatiently. The doctor chuckled and complied, pushing his pants off and adding both their underwear to the discarded clothes. Spirit groaned at the doctor's erection, aching for it horribly. "Stein…" He breathed, locking eyes with his meister.

His meister, because no matter what Shinigami-sama did, said, or commanded, Spirit had always belonged to Stein. And they both knew it.

As if reading his mind, Stein kissed his way down to the red head's member and wrapped his hand around the base. He looked up and tugged slightly, making the death scythe cry out longingly, "You were always mine." It wasn't an opinion; it was a statement of fact. The words alone made Spirit buck into Stein's hand in agreement, "Yes…" He murmured.

Stein trailed his tongue around the head of the member and slid a finger inside his weapon. "You're so tight." He purred, watching Spirit jerk and claw at the desk for purchase, "Have you been empty for ten years?" He doubted it, but was curious all the same.

"Yes…" Spirit gasped, as a second finger entered him, "I—I never wanted—ah!—anyone else…" He moaned as the third finger entered and stabbed at his prostate.

"I'm touched." Stein murmured, spreading him wide. He pulled his fingers out and watched Spirit willingly spread his legs to him, begging with his eyes to be taken. "What do you want, Spirit?" He purred lustfully.

Spirit moaned, "Stein…please…no games…"

"What do you want?" Stein murmured again, trailing his finger around the entrance, pressing the pad gently into him.

"AH! Please Stein!" Spirit begged, "Fuck me!"

Stein smirked and spat on his hand, rubbing himself with it to act as lube. The doctor then crawled up and hovered over the shuddering weapon, pressing himself into the entrance, before shoving deep inside.

Spirit arched off the table and screamed, his voice muffled by Stein's hand, "Shh, Spirit. They can't catch us remember?" He thrust into the moaning death scythe for emphasis, striking his prostate harshly.

"F-fuck! Stein! Mnnnn! Harder!" Spirit managed to pant, lifting his hips up to match pace with the doctor's thrusts. The intense burn of pain masked with pleasure sent him too close to the edge. He felt himself succumb to the feeling, urging for more of the delicious pained pleasure that coursed through his veins like a poison.

Stein slammed hard into Spirit, losing his rhythm as the walls pulsed with pre-release. Reaching down he stroked the red head's member in time with his thrusts, groaning as the heat and the friction took over his mind.

He could barely speak; his mind white and filled with intense pleasure. He tired to warn Stein that he couldn't hold on, that he was coming, but he didn't know if Stein heard or if he could even speak. His body filled with liquid fire as he released over their chests and stomachs, shouting with his raw throat.

The doctor thrust once more into his partner before the silken walls convulsed around him, forcing his release inside the death scythe. He gave a muffled call of his weapon's name before slowly drawing out and collapsing next to him. Stein wrapped his arms around Spirit and held him close, feeling their matching pulses thud together as they came slowly off their sex high. "Don't leave this time." Stein teased quietly, turning his bolt.

Spirit nodded and snuggled up to the doctor, cherishing the moment of tenderness. "I swear it."

They lay together long into the night, until they silently got up and threw their clothes on. Leaving the classroom in a filthy mess, they exited the academy holding hands and smiling secretly at each other.

The next day at the academy, Stein was handing back tests. He passed the papers back and the students couldn't help but notice that the paper was rather wrinkled, as if somebody had been tossing it around last night. Stein smiled tiredly and plopped back on his seat behind his desk.

"Sensei," Maka asked, "are you ok? You seem awfully tired."

Stein grinned and twisted his bolt, "I'm fine Maka; would you mind watching the class for a bit? I need a short break." Without waiting for a response he swept away and walked briskly down the hall and all the way up the stair case onto the roof. He walked out and swept his eyes around. Nobody could be seen. He frowned and was about to turn when arms suddenly grabbed him from behind and a playful voice sounded in his ear, "Hey, meister."

The doctor turned around and arched an eyebrow at his smiling weapon, "What are you doing here?" He teased, trailing his fingers down the ruffled jacket.

Spirit grinned, "Nothing."

"Well I have good news." Stein murmured, smirking, "Apparently the law was removed a few days ago."

Spirit's eyes sparkled mischievously, "You know what that means."

They shared a secret grin and then, stepping forward, they met in a soul eating kiss.


End file.
